All of This
by Uk Friends fan
Summary: Set in Season 3, Chandler and Monica find comfort in each other while in serious relationships! Awful summery, read for yourself and please please review!


__

I'm really sorry I haven't updated my other fics I have just been mega busy! I will update Cant Break Thru soon.

Right this is around the time of late and middle season 3, the times really don't match but it doesn't matter because this isn't real, despite what I think lol. Anyway Monica and Richard are still dating, they never had the talk about children, and Chandler is still going out with Janice, and after the whole thing with her ex-husband, Janice decided to stay with Chandler and get divorced. Oh and also I based this on the song 'ALL OF THIS' by Blink 182 and Robert Smith from The Cure. Oh and Ross and Rachael are still going out (I told you that the dates really don't add up. hehe

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

Monica and Richard had been dating for some time now, Chandler had never seen her so happy in the first 5 months of there relationship. But things started to take a turn for the worse, as their priorities and futures were on very different paths. Monica wanted a big house in the suburbs with a plenty of children, but lately she just couldn't picture herself doing this and living her dream with Richard the way things were going. She hoped they were just going through a rough patch, maybe it was good to get it over with in the first year, she guessed it would saved marriage counselling.

Chandler on the other hand was with Janice, not everyone's favourite person but she made him happy. He had really fallen for her, and they both loved each other very much and had never been happier. That was until Joey caught Janice kissing her ex-husband, and she revealed that she was in love with both Chandler and her ex-husband, Gary. It had been 4 months since Janice had picked Chandler, Chandler knew it was going to be difficult at first for her to get over him but he didn't think that it would be that hard, but then again he was the father to her child.

Chandler lay awake all night, unable to sleep, thinking whether staying with Janice was really such a good idea, maybe she was meant to be with Gary; things kept going over in his mind. He stumbled out of bed, and staggered across the living room of his and Joey's apartment. Chandler decided to make himself some warm milk, to help him sleep, as he opened the fridge he noticed that they were out of milk, they were actually out of a lot of things.

Chandler walked into apartment 20 and softly closed the familiar purple door behind him, noticing he bright red digital numbers on the oven reading 1:30am. Creeping across the kitchen area to the fridge chandler noticed a figure coming out of Monica's bedroom. "Please don't be Richard, please don't be Richard" he thought to himself, he knew if it was he would get a whole lecture about how he shouldn't of been in the apartment without knocking. Chandler used to really like Richard, but he really started to become irritating, and Monica wasn't as happy as she used to be, and Chandler hated seeing Monica so down. Luckily the figure was just Monica, but unlike Chandler, Monica hadn't recognised the person in her apartment, and let out a scream.

"Shhhh, its only me" Chandler whispered

"Oh my God! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here" Monica replied

"Sorry! I really couldn't sleep so I went to make myself some warm milk but Joey must of drunk all the milk last night, so I came here to see if you had any!"

"Oh ok, why didn't you just knock" asked Monica

"I didn't want to wake you, and I thought that Richard might be here. Is he?

"Don't worry he isn't here, he had to work AGAIN" Monica said emphasising the fact the Richard was working late yet again.

"He's always working at the moment, does he actually like his job?"

"I guess so" Chandler could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"You wanna hang out?" Chandler questioned her, to try and cheer her up.

"At 1:30 in the morning?" Monica replied

"Well isn't Rachel at Ross's tonight? And were not going to get any sleep now are we?"

"Oh go on then" she replied.

Both Monica and Chandler headed over towards the couch and turned on the television, after flicking through the channels for about fifteen minutes they decided that there was never going to be anything that interesting on at this time in the morning.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chandler asked

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" Monica replied.

"Yeah, cos we never do that!" Chandler said sarcastically.

Monica shook her head while laughing at Chandlers comment.

"Well how is everything going with Janice? Asked Monica

"Its ok, I guess, it's just so much harder than I thought it would be. I kinda assumed that she would just be able to turn her feelings for him off straight away, but it's even harder because of their kid!" Chandler said, Monica could see the pain in his eyes, she knew he was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help, and it killed her.

"Anyway enough about me how are you and Richard going?" Chandler asked trying to change the subject away from Janice and their love triangle.

"Not to good! I really don't know, our lives are just going down completely different paths and I don't know what to do any more!"

I'm sure its just a rough patch, all couples go through them." Chandler replied trying to reassure her.

"I really hope so, its not that I don't love him" she paused for a moment. "Well I think I still love him, its just we have no spark anymore! I mean we just have no life together any more, and lets just say certain standards have gone down hill."

Chandler couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Richard wasn't the best in the bedroom department.

What did you think? Please please please review otherwise I wont continue and you will never know what is going to happen!

There should only be one more chapter to round this off!


End file.
